The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially known as a garden-type Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Frosty Yojeanette’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor. The objective of the breeding program is to create new garden-type Chrysanthemum cultivars having inflorescences with desirable inflorescence forms, attractive floret colors and good garden performance.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Sweet Yojeanette, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,212. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the cultivar Sweet Yojeanette in a controlled environment in Monroeville, N.J. in October, 2003. The selection of this plant was based on its desirable inflorescence form, attractive ray floret color and good garden performance.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Smoketown, Pa. since December, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.